


Bound

by aerye



Category: due _south
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt by brooklinegirl:</b> <em>how about quiet sex?</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Atado (Spanish Translation of "Bound")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957807) by [looneyngilo2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2)



> **Prompt by brooklinegirl:** _how about quiet sex?_

_"Shhhh—"_

Ray bites down hard on the leather filling his mouth, testing the strength of the thick straps binding his hands, clipped with a quickdraw to a ring hanging down from the ceiling—

—shuddering and thinking he might unravel under the pressure of Vecchio's hands and Vecchio's mouth, lips and tongue and fingers—

_"Easy—"_

He closes his eyes, wishing now, maybe, that he'd gone for the blindfold too, feeling a dozen set of eyes on him, strangers, anonymous men milling about, and who the hell's idea was it to come to a sex club—

_"So fucking gorgeous, Kowalski—"_

—Vecchio's sibilant whisper curling in his ear—

_"—so fucking gorgeous, I could eat you alive—"_

He arches his neck when Vecchio bites him, quivering again, and he opens his eyes and sees Fraser, standing back, away from the crowd, his arms and his legs crossed as he leans against the wall, and his blue eyes never stray from Ray's face—

_"So hard—"_

He is hard, fuck, he's hard, it feels like he's been hard for _days_ and his nipples are raw from Vecchio's teeth and fingers, and Vecchio's hand is on his dick, pumping, but the cock ring stops him coming—

_"Tight—"_

Vecchio's fingers in his ass now, stretching him, opening him up, and he feels the burn, protesting muscles and relentless fingers and blue, blue eyes, and he moans again, strangled by the gag—

_"You okay?"_

—Vecchio's hand slows and—

_"Do you want to stop?"_

—Vecchio's not moving, waiting for him, because it's all up to him, he could do it, he could nod his head or give Vecchio the sign and it would all stop, it would all stop right now, the straps and the gag and all the anonymous eyes, and Fraser watching from the dark margins of the club—

He shakes his head, feels Vecchio touch him gently on his back and—

_"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna put something in you—"_

—Ray shudders again and waits for it, and for a moment Vecchio's hands are gone and—

—he's suspended, cut adrift, heavy with desire and need—

—before he feels it, big and cold and wet with lube, and someone watching gasps—

_"Christ, you think can he take all of that?"_

He sucks in a breath just as it breaches him, and Fraser's eyes are boring into him and he bites down again, the muscles in his neck straining and the sweat running down the sides of his face, and it starts to fill him, dildo, butt plug, broomstick, whatthefuckever it is and—

—he drops his head as Vecchio shoves it in further and Jesus, he's full, he's so full of it, bursting with it, and Fraser's drawn tight as a bow across the room, eyes bright and blazing and—

_"Just a bit more—"_

—god, finally, it's all in him and splitting his gut and it's amazing and it hurts and he thinks he might pass out and he can't fucking breathe around it in his belly—

He can hear the sound of someone's zipper going down and he knows there's some stranger out there jerking off to the sight of him, naked and stretched tall and tight and hard and full—

_"God, I wanna fuck you. You got no idea how you look—"_

He makes a strangled sound in his throat as he feels Vecchio's mouth on his shoulder, on his neck, and Fraser's checks are flushed with color—

_"Wanna be inside you and fucking you—"_

He shivers and Vecchio reaches around him again to grab his dick and this time his hand is firm and steady and insistent, and Ray's ass clenches around the thing inside him as he pushes into Vecchio's hand, and he's moaning around the gag and twisting his fingers around the straps that have him bound to the ceiling and—

—Vecchio moves the thing in his ass and it nudges his sweet spot and his hips snap, like he's just been struck, and Vecchio does it again and again, and the harness around his dick and balls won't let him come, won't let him come, won't let him come, and he's strung up and captive, held fast by leather and need and Vecchio's hand, and Fraser's eyes, Fraser is looking at him and eating him with those blazing blue eyes, and he'll go mad, he'll go fucking insane if he can't—

_"Let it go, baby—"_

Ray jerks as Vecchio releases him, and he screams around the gag, and the crowd murmurs as he comes, watching him, watching him shoot all over Vecchio's hand and his thighs, ropy strings that splatter on the floor and—

—he drops to his knees when he's unshackled, his arms heavy and numb, and he's lightheaded with his orgasm and the sudden shift in gravity, and Vecchio frees his mouth, and he gasps for air, and it feels cool against his bruised lips and tongue—

—as Vecchio steps in front of him, stripping off his shirt and opening his trousers, blocking Ray's view of Fraser as he slides, hard and leaking, into Ray's mouth—

_"Suck me—"_

Ray wraps his lips around Vecchio's dick and obeys, eager for the taste of Vecchio, the smell of his expensive cologne, the smooth wool of his trousers and the rough track of his zipper against his chin as Vecchio thrusts into his mouth, his throat, Vecchio's hands twisting into his hair, and he knows Fraser is watching him get fucked, watching Vecchio fuck him and—

—he's riding the roll of Vecchio hips and he almost misses the sound he makes, it's so quiet and soft, but Vecchio suddenly stiffens and trembles, and Ray tastes him as he comes, burst of salt across his tongue and filling his mouth, spilling over, slick on his lips and—

—Vecchio pulls out and runs a rough thumb across his mouth, gazing down at him with a small, gentle smile before he kneels and kisses him softly and—

_"That's perfect, baby, that's perfect—"_

—he can see Fraser over Vecchio's shoulder, blue eyes smoldering, watching them.


End file.
